


Emma

by MrProphet



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Skyfall, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: Skyfall is part of the Eon films franchise, based on the James Bond novels of Ian Fleming.This was written as the end credit sequence my girlfriend wished was there.





	Emma

_"Like all great ladies, she still has her secret ways."_

I'm an old man and I've not had much interest in romance for quite some time. I've loved and I've lost, and I've definitely lost more than I've loved, and I was looking forward to a quiet retirement with a lot of fishing and not too much company. That was before I... inherited the Lady; on her death.

I asked James once or twice what he does for a living and he never told me. Given what he knows about my chequered past - and what I know he knows of my discretion, given the charge he laid on me - that says a lot. I've always assumed it was government work, rather than freelance - always one for a cause was James Bond - and I rather fancy that the Lady was in the same game, whatever it was. In truth, I'm glad not to know.

It was a grand last stand, that night at Skyfall; if I'd died, it would have been as a happy man. Who get the chance to go down in a blaze of glory these days, fighting for the life of a lady? Oh, and she fought well herself, right to the end and beyond.

I was there when she woke up; when she looked at James and said to him: "Why the bloody hell aren't I dead?" She seemed most put out about it, but James just shrugged and said: "I'm indulging a hobby."

She sent him off on some errand after that and I was impressed that he went, as cocky as ever, but she had the hand over him, even laid up with a bullet wound and halfway to the other side.

"Get me out of here, Mr Kincade," she said to me, and then I understood why James did as he was told. She left him a note; just one word.

'Done.'

And then we disappeared. How she managed it, I've no idea; those secret ways. She found a place and I insisted on coming along. James would never have forgiven me if I'd turned up again without her, and besides, it suddenly seemed a lot better than fishing. Love? Love is for young men and poets, but we have a connection, to be sure; a bond, if you will. Life with her is tranquil and dull, but never boring.

I don't know her real name and probably never will; I know her only as Emma Skyfall.

**Author's Note:**

> Skyfall is part of the Eon films franchise, based on the James Bond novels of Ian Fleming.
> 
> This was written as the end credit sequence my girlfriend wished was there.


End file.
